You are my everything
by xlittleminxx
Summary: One shot Laley...very sad...written for a challenge.


**A/N: This is a short one shot that I did as a challenge...so I'm just posting it here so you can read as well...hope you like!**

**You are my everything**

Lucas Scott stared blankly around the huge room, never once looking at anyone specific – never once meeting anyone else's gaze. He watched, silently, from the sidelines as one by one people made their way into the house...some of them he had never seen in his life before. But to Lucas none of it mattered. He closed his eyes and silently he prayed that everything could just be over.

A few moments later he felt two small hands start to rub his arms, trying to give a comfort that he knew he would not get. He sighed, turned to her and opened his eyes. Looking down his eyes caught her hazel eyes and in it he saw sorrow, grief, worry and love. He allowed himself to be pulled away from the crowd and into a dark room. She closed the door and moved to switch the lights on but was stopped by his hand on hers and his strong yet fragile voice.

"Don't."

Haley James didn't disagree for she knew in her heart that this was just his way. She gave him an intimate smile as they walked over to their bed and without any sound sat on it, staring down to the floor.

Lucas raked his hand through his golden blonde hair and flinched when he accidentally touched the huge cut on his forehead. Haley laid her hand gently on his and he instinctively took her hand and intertwined their fingers. They sat in completer silence for what seemed like eternity.

"This wasn't your fault Lucas...you know that right?" Haley interrupted the silence as fresh tears formed in both their eyes. Lucas gave a small nod but Haley knew in her heart that he was blaming himself.

"Please Luke...please don't blame yourself..." Haley pleaded as the tears started slipping over her cheeks and Lucas finally looked up at her.

"I was the one that drove the car Hales...I was the one that drove it..." he said softly and Haley grabbed his face with her hands, planting gentle kisses on his forehead and mouth.

"You couldn't have stopped that car Luke...no one knew that this would happen." she said softly and she felt Lucas' tears fall on her hands.

They looked at each other and suddenly Lucas cracked as he let everything finally get to him. He started crying and he pulled Haley closer to him as he cried into her shoulder. Haley's tears fell on his shirt but she didn't care...he needed her...she needed him...they needed each other.

"He's gone Hales...he's gone...I caused his death..." Lucas cried and Haley shook her head violently as the day's events crashed in her memory. It was like she couldn't stop them...but she tried her best.

"No you didn't...it isn't your fault and he knows it. Don't blame yourself Lucas..." she cried softly and he held her tightly to him, both of them trying their bests to kill the pain inside them. It was as if time had stopped for the couple as they let everything sink in...they stayed like that till their tears subsided.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley and Lucas layed on the bed next to each other nearly an hour after they had entered the room. They held each other's hands as they stared up at the wall.

"I remember when I was younger...you and Nathan used to climb into my room through the window and he would be so grossed out when you climbed into my bed. All he ever said was that I had cooties..." Haley smirked as she remembered it. Lucas also gave a small smile but inside he was trying hard not to break out and cry.

"Yeah...and when we started going out in high school...he wasn't even a little bit surprised..." he added softly and Haley gave a tender laugh.

"He was always there for us...when we moved in together... when we got engaged..." Haley's voice trailed off as the tears came up again and she choked them back.

"And when we...when you had the miscarriage he never left your side...never once. He was always so supportive and protective of you...of us." Lucas said as his own tears came up again.

"He wouldn't want this you know...want us to spend the rest of our lives in mourning." she said and Lucas gave a nod for he knew she was right.

Nathan Scott had lived his life in the manner that he wanted. He did what he wanted when he wanted and how he wanted...and he never regretted anything. He was a stone pillar in Haley and Lucas' lives...through thick and thin. So the death of Nathan Scott had come as a shock to everyone. He and Lucas had been driving around town one night when their car was hit by a drunk driver. Lucas had been okay – minor bruises – but Nathan had gone into a coma and a few days later had died. It was a great blow for everyone but especially Lucas who had been driving them...for he saw it as his fault. But it never was and Haley knew that...and she stood by her fiancé no matter what.

"Everything will be okay Luke...we have each other...we will get through this..." Haley breathed into his chest as she started falling asleep. Lucas kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I know... I have you..."

"Tell me what I need to do to make it better?" she asked and looked up at him with loving eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"I need...I just need you here with me..." he said softly as he pulled her to him. That night they fell asleep, with tears in their hearts.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley and Lucas finally made peace with Nathan's death...together. Together they had worked through all the emotions and by standing by each other they had helped each other. Though they never forgot him they lived with the memory of him in their hearts and after their first son was born they named him Nathan Scott...

Haley and Lucas had helped each other through the hard times...and it was clear to see that they were each other's guardian angels...soul mates... and that was how they lived their lives.

They were each other's everything.

The end!


End file.
